Kirara
by ArisaCarrot93
Summary: A Gaara/Oc/Hidan a story of a girl who is forced to live in the sand village for a year is starting to have feelings for Garra and he for her but what happens when a man with silver hair and a lover for blood does to? Rated M for language and later scenes


Demon Named Kirara

Chapter 1

"Shit man….do we really have to baby sit some dumb ass little princess. I bet she's like what 10 or something. Can't her people or guards or what ever they call 'hem take care of her or something?" Konkorou complained

Garra twitched at Konkorou's complaints. "No. The king of Solomen said he wanted us to take care of his daughter for a year or so, so shut the fuck up before I kill you."

"Sigh; what ever I still don't know why we need to baby sit some shit ass kid, it's stupid."

Gaara was getting annoyed at his older brother's complaints so he decided to just completely ignore him. Although Gaara did agree with Konkorou at some point after all, they could just protect this princess themselves and not have to bother him with this mission. But sadly it was appointed to the Kazekage and the two jounin directly, Konkorou, and Temari.

They hated it. They all hated children especially the ones that always have to have everything and they thought that this princess was one of those kids. And not to mention they have to worry about the Akatsuki, they have all demons but the 9 tailed fox, and the 2 tailed cat.

"Hay Gaara-san when is the princess getting here any ways?" asked Temari

"..."Garra just stared at Temari with his why-are-you-bothering-me looks. "About a few days. A week at most."

"Alright. Guess we should get things ready for the princess...wait what's her name any ways?" Temari asked. Gaara had never mentioned her name any ways so she thought she should ask.

"…they never did say. They didn't give us any information on her except that she has to be protected at all costs." Gaara said a little confused and thought _'how are we supposed to protect her when we know nothing about her. We don't even know her name unless it is Princess which is a little corny.'_

(A/N) srry for anyone who's name is Princess that's just what I think. again srry.)

"…great, that's just fucking great we know nothing about this girl and they expect us to just protect her?" Konkorou complained, again.

"Just do the mission and shut up." Gaara said. He was very annoyed at him at the moment. Temari noticed that and told Konkorou that they should leave. And with that Temari and Konkorou left the Kazekage in peace. For whatever that was worth. Gaara never got any peace and quiet for a very long time and well let's just say he hates it when it's so noisy. It gets very bad when Baki and Konkorou are fighting, which they were doing right now and it was pissing Gaara off so Gaara went out side his office and gave them death glares. That shut them up.

-----------------------------------------Few days later-------------------------------------------------

Gaara was sitting at his desk doing paper work, which he absolutely loathed. Some days he wished he wasn't the Kazekage. Well during his paperwork he felt people come to the Suna about 1 mile away, so he went to check it out. About half a mile, he met up with the strangers. There were 11 guys and that carriage thing (where you have to have at least 4 guys carry and someone was in it.)

(A/N: sorry don't know what it's called lol)

He guessed that the princess was inside it. In the very front, there was a guy who was dressed very…well high ranked, and was on the horse. He figured that was the king whom goes by the name of Yukio. Then there were two men behind him, four men carrying the carriage, and two behind the carriage, and 2 right beside the carriage.

"Hello" said Yukio with a small smile "You must be the Kazekage if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes. I am the Kazekage." Gaara said in his normal uncaring voice.

"Well, I'm sure you can tell that I am King Yukio." Gaara nodded. "Anyways, when we get to the entrance of the Suna I will leave and put my daughter in you caring hands." Yukio said in just a flat tone. Gaara just nodded.

They all walked for about 30 minuets. It took them a little longer then Gaara would have liked but there was nothing he could do. When they were at the foot of the entrance the four men put down the carriage and one of them opened the window to whisper something in the princess's ear. Gaara paid no notice to it, so, he just stood there waiting for the little girl to come out. As the man was done whispering to the girl, the door opened and the girl stepped out.

'_Wow…"_ was all Gaara could think when the girl stepped out.

She wasn't a kid like they all predicted, she was a woman, well a teenager more like it. She looked like she was of Gaara's age if not a little younger.

(A/N lets just say Gaara is 17)

To Gaara, she looked like she was about 15 to 17, and she was beautiful. She had long silver hair that went to her knees and her hair was wavy as well…waves, her eyes where a deep sea water blue that sparkled like the stars, her skin was pale and it shined brightly, her lips were like a light pink rose, and her face was narrow, but it wasn't too narrow.

Gaara couldn't tell what her body shape was because of the gown she wore, it looked too big for her but it complimented her skin, it was white with moons and flowers on it. All the phases of the moon were on the sleeves and the rim of her dress and there were dark blue flowers all around the dress.

So all Gaara could see was her face and her hands, which to Gaara looked beautiful, but he noticed something, there were bandages on her hands. Gaara wondered why she had bandages on her hands but something interrupted his thoughts, it was a voice, and that voice was beautiful.

"Hello." Was all she said, and she said it in the softest tone he had ever heard.

To Gaara it sounded like a soft wind and was very musical as well, and he loved it. Her voice was so soft sounding and just so… loveable but, he can also hear sadness in her voice.

Gaara paid no heed to it though, thinking it was that she didn't want to leave home, so he ignored the sadness in her voice. But another interesting thing about her voice was that the all-emotionless-Gaara got a weird feeling in his stomach and his blood went up to his face when she spoke and when he looked at her.

"Well Kazekage I leave her in your care and I will see you in a year or so." Yukio said

Gaara looked at Yukio a little puzzled and said "Don't you want to stay awhile and rest up before you go home?"

"No, no, if I stayed I would only be a bother. So again, I will see you in a year or so." Yukio said and left.

"Wait!" Gaara said

"What is it Kazekage?" Yukio said in a voice that sounded a little annoyed.

"What's her name?" Gaara said as he pointed at the princess. The princess just stood there and looks at the Kazekage puzzled. Gaara saw the princess's face, which was a tilted to the side a little. _'God she looks so cute…wait? What did I just say?'_ Gaara thought as blood went up to his face. _'Crap. Why is my face all warm feeling?'_ Gaara never blushed so he was so confused at the way he acted when he saw her.

"Right I never did tell you her name did I? Well her name is Tsuki."

'_Tsuki huh? It suits her well with the way she looks…hmm Tsuki, very cut…wait, what the hell is wrong with me I got to stop thinking of her I just met her for gods sake.'_ Gaara thought he was going mad with the way he was thinking of her already. "Okay thank you Yukio I will see you then in a year."

As Yukio left Gaara wondered why Tsuki wasn't saying good-bye to her father but then again he didn't care so he just shrugged it off. "Come on Princess Tsuki lets go."

(A/N: just an FYI Tsuki means "Moon" that's why Gaara thinks it suits her)

Tsuki looked at him with that _look_ again. "What, can you not understand me?" He asked curiously.

She tilted her head to the other side. _'Crap now what am I supposed to do? I can't speak her language and she can't speak mine. Shit this is going to be troublesome I just know it.'_ So Gaara just took her hand and led her to the house. _'Hn…her hands are really soft and warm, despite the bandages, this feels nice…ah shit, I really have to stop thinking.'_

"**That's an understatement." Laughed Shukaku**

'_Shut up you stupid raccoon."_

"**No. Your stupid feelings are pissing me off and you just met this girl and now your emotions are getting bothersome." Shukaku said in a pissed off voice.**

'_It's not my fault it's hers.'_

"**Right. It's her fault. God you're so stupid. How can it be her fault when all she did was say 'Hello' to you? Dumb ass."**

After Shukaku said that Gaara decided to ignore him or else he would go crazy. After about 15 minutes of walking the two reached Gaara's house (it was really Temari's house that Gaara and Konkorou lived in). As Gaara and Tsuki entered the room, Gaara noticed something different in the house…it was clean.

'_What. The. Hell. What happened when I left? The house is never this clean. Did someone die or something? I hope its Konkorou.'_

"Oi, Temari where are you?" Gaara asked in a curious voice

"Oh, Gaara-san, I didn't expect you to be here so early…huh? Who's that? Wait. Is she your girlfriend?" Temari said with a huge smile on her face

With that comment Gaara got so pissed his sand started to spiral around him. Lucky for him Tsuki didn't know what Temari said and why he was so mad.

"Say that again. I dare you." Gaara said in a furious voice that made Temari want to run in a corner and hide. "This is Princess Tsuki. She's the one who will be staying with us for a year or so."

"Oh, I see. Well then… it's nice to meet you Princess Tsuki."

Tsuki just stared at her as if she were crazy. Then, she tilted her head to the side like she normally does.

"Temari, why don't you Princess Tsuki to her room."

"Alright. Princess Tsuki why don't you follow me up stairs to your room."

Tsuki just stared at Temari. After about what Temari felt like a minuet she ask Gaara if she where deft.

"No she just can't understand our language."

"Oh I see. So wha…"

"Hi!" Tsuki said with a big grin on her face

Temari and Gaara just looked at each other stunned.

"Can you understand us?" Asked Temari

Tsuki tiled her head again and still had a stupid grin on her face.

"I think she only knows the words 'Hello' and 'Hi'.

"GREAT! THAT'S GUST GREAT! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO COMMUNICAT WITH HER UH? IF SHE CAN'T SPEAK OUR LANGUAGE THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE THAT SHE CANT READ OR WRIGHT IT. SO WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO ABOUT THIS? Temari said screaming at the top of her lungs and throwing things all over the place.

Gaara replied "I don't know I suggest that you and Konkorou teach her or something."

"And how do you suggest we do that and what about you?" Temari said still angrily

"I have my own business to attend to that doesent involve her." Gaara said as he gave her the death glare

"Hay what's up with all the noises I'm trying to work on my puppets here and if I screw up then I'd have to start all…Hello there beautiful. What's your name?" Konkorou said as he was walking to Tsuki "My name is Konkorou. What's yours?"

Tsuki just stared at him and tilted her had.

'_God I don't know what I'm going to do with her?'_

'**Why don't you just lock her in a cage so you don't have to deal with her.' Shukaku said laughing**

'_did I not just tell you to shut up?'_

'_**Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm shutting up.'**_


End file.
